


The Last Page

by sixblueroses



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixblueroses/pseuds/sixblueroses
Summary: Thank you very much for reading this. This work is based off of an Overwatch Reflections comic image of Widowmaker standing over Gerard's grave. The image was so striking I was unable to get it out of my head. That, along with the first line of this story stuck in my head, unmoving, until I wrote this all out.I have included a playlist of songs that have inspired me while writing this. https://open.spotify.com/user/mdfjiofv8wo6j2svl6bnwvkh3/playlist/4MeTpwPEg4u9XIMXHdVn4WThank you to E and P for sticking by my side as I wrote this. To T , K, and S for listening to me ramble about this short story and for V for actually pushing me to write this and publish this. For A, for being my closest friend through all of the late nights and listening to this crazy story in pieces. It's because of you that I was finally able to write it all out and give this story a voice.





	The Last Page

"You return to me in pieces. Only glimpses and flashes of the past haunt my memory, here one moment and gone the next. I don’t even push them away anymore. I sit back and let them in, allow them to overwhelm me for just a few moments.

There’s one of you and I making eye contact for the first time. Your eyes blazed and my soul sang out with the knowledge there was someone else like me in the world. If your eyes were a fire, mine were a prison. You always joked they held you captive. For as much as we joked about that moment, that’s when we both knew. We would never be alone in this world again.

There’s a faded memory of our whole friend group sitting around your apartment floor getting drunk and playing games. The frost outside condenses on your patio door. The smells of fruit juice and alcohol permeate the small apartment. We would make eye contact across the floor and I don’t remember how but you ended up beside me. Our friends joked that you flustered me but we both knew better, you had a habit of calming me. The world just became a little more steady with you there. Now, I don’t know if that’s because you forced me to drink water instead of alcohol or because your very presence calmed me, but everything was a little more concrete when I was with you.

One of the little moments stings whenever it crosses my mind. The memory where you told me you were moving. I was so upset that I was fuming. You were supposed to be by my side. You weren’t supposed to leave me completely alone in our city. How was I supposed to go into our restaurants, our bars without you and be there all alone? Looking back, I understand it was incredibly stupid and selfish of me to beg you to stay. You deserved the chance to spread your wings and fly. I’m sorry I seemed like I was holding you back from what you wanted, from your dreams. Sometimes, I wonder if you did better there without me. Was I the thing holding you back?

I guess it really doesn’t matter anymore, well, now that you’re here. After so many years, now that we’re both in the same place. Our old friends told me you looked different the last time they saw you. They said you looked better than ever, more lively, but I liked the fact that you could be so stoic sometimes. You reminded me to breathe and relax every once in a while instead of running all the time. I can’t even remember the last time I relaxed or even have had a restful night’s sleep anymore. 

Okay.

Before I forget, these are for you…

I know…

I know that it’s stupid and cliche to bring roses but these are special…  
They have a meaning…

See the blue symbolizes impossibility and the fact that there’s six of them signifies desire and longing so this bouquet means that I long to be yours but it's impossible…

Yeah, I know, I’ve always had a flair for the dramatic…

Maybe you knew that I cared about you. Maybe you weren’t as oblivious as everyone said you were. Maybe you knew but were just waiting for that right moment or for me to say it. So, here it goes…

I love you.

I love you and I miss you and it kills me a little bit every time I think of it, of you waiting all this time to find out this truth, that I had waited until…”

I looked down and placed the roses on the ground before you. Looking upon you, tears welled in my eyes. 

_Here lies…_

“I’m sorry that I only had the courage to tell you I loved you after you were gone. I wish I could have been there in your last moments so I could see you smile one last time as I told you. I’m sorry that I waited so long to come here. I hope you understand. I hope there’s some sort of life after death, that you can hear me, that you know I’m here telling you what I was too afraid to tell you when you were alive. I’m sorry I waited.”

I sat down with my back to the grave, on the grass. I gathered my legs so that my knees were touching my face, and began to cry. 

____

He could see her there, clear as day. He had heard the whole confession.

_“I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this. This work is based off of an Overwatch Reflections comic image of Widowmaker standing over Gerard's grave. The image was so striking I was unable to get it out of my head. That, along with the first line of this story stuck in my head, unmoving, until I wrote this all out. 
> 
> I have included a playlist of songs that have inspired me while writing this. https://open.spotify.com/user/mdfjiofv8wo6j2svl6bnwvkh3/playlist/4MeTpwPEg4u9XIMXHdVn4W
> 
> Thank you to E and P for sticking by my side as I wrote this. To T , K, and S for listening to me ramble about this short story and for V for actually pushing me to write this and publish this. For A, for being my closest friend through all of the late nights and listening to this crazy story in pieces. It's because of you that I was finally able to write it all out and give this story a voice.


End file.
